Locker Room Escapades
by ninjasandbacon
Summary: DS. Dan is the last one in the locker rooms after soccer practice, and boy is he in for a surprise.


"See you tomorrow man." The last of the boys disappeared from the locker rooms as Dan, who had just gotten in, started to peel off his clothes. Coach had made him get all the stray soccer balls and gave him the keys to lock up afterwards.

The door creaked open, making Dan think it was Nate as he forgot everything all the time. Standing there in his boxers, he asked, "Did you leave your bag behind again?"

"If thats my excuse to see you, then yes." Serena smirked, walking up to Dan. His eyes skimmed down her black coat clad form down to her pointy red heels.

"I thought you were Nate." He stated, not moving towards her, his hands at his sides. "What are you doing here?"

"I was under the impression that I left my bag behind, Mr. Humphrey."

"Haha, no really, why are you here? Did I do something?" He asked, watching the sway of her hips as she walked towards him, stopping when she was less than an inch away.

"I was watching your practice," she murmured, trailing a finger down the middle of his bare chest. "You looked especially hot out there. Thought I ought to see you closer up to make sure."

He backed up against the lockers, shivering as the cold metal hit his back. "You're not allowed in here."

"Does that matter?" She breathed in his ear, her teeth grazing his earlobe. "But I'll leave if you want."

Dan caught her arm as she turned to leave, sliding an arm around her waist. "Stay." His eyes locked onto hers whilst he undid her coat, his lips curling into a smirk when he saw that she had nothing on underneath. "Please tell me you weren't like that the entirety of my practice."

"What if I was?" She murmured hoarsely, tugging his boxers down. "Would that excite you, Daniel?"

"You. Are. Never. Allowed. In. Here. Again." He mumbled between kisses. "I'd go insane."

"That's too bad." She giggled, biting his shoulder. "Why don't we...go check out the showers?"

She didn't offer him time to reply as she was dragging him into the showers, turning the water on to her desired temperature, steaming up the mirrors.

Dan gave a jolt as the water hit his skin. He hadn't even known the showers at school could be this hot. He ran his fingers through Serena's wet hair, crashing their mouths together. Struggling for air, he pulled away, trailing kisses down to her neck. He sucked on the delicate skin, his hand reaching down to spread her thighs the slightest bit. He entered two fingers into her, smirking when he felt her clutch his back tightly, moaning in ecstasy.

He pumped his fingers in and out, kissing her feverishly as the water pounded them from above. His eyes closed as she took his left nipple into her mouth, her tongue flicking it over and over again teasingly.

He squeezed her sides, backing up against the wall and thrusting his arousal into her. She gasped, releasing his nipple. Her hands found their way to his head, bringing their mouths together. He pumped in and out of her in an agonizing slow motion, moaning her name when her finger nails raked down his back, urging him to go faster, harder, stronger.

He complied, cupping her bum as to make sure she didn't slip. His tempo increased as she moaned his name, her nails digging into his back. Within time, their highs came together, leaving both weak in the knees. Dan did his best to remain upright, gripping the shower head to remain stable.

Serena smiled, burying her face into his neck. She watched, panting for breath, as his hand reached down to turn the shower off. "Locker room sex." He panted, grinning at her. "Never thought of that one before."

Still struggling for air, she laughed, planting a kiss against his neck. "Yes you did, you liar."

Rolling his eyes, he let her down, kissing her kissed-bruised lips again. "Maybe, but I'm not telling."

Giggling, she pushed him back into the locker room. "Go get dressed silly."

"Do I have to?" He mock whined, glancing at the bench. "We could always have round two in here."

Her eyebrow arched and she bit her lip, something he always found incredibly sexy. "I don't know, I am a little tired."

"Tired my ass. You don't even look the slightest bit weary." He retorted, knowing that she wanted this as much as he did.

With another giggle, she found herself lying flat on the bench with him on top of her. "Damn you for being so sexy."

"I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled, nibbling on her earlobe before tending to her breasts. He sucked on her right breast, teeth grazing the nipple. She arched her back, grinding her hips against his.

Out of nowhere, he got off the bench, earning a slap to the ass from her. Grinning, he positioned himself so that his member was above her mouth and that his own mouth was at her moist center. He pumped his tongue in and out, letting out a moan while she sucked and pumped him expertly. She came quickly as she was already on the verge from their previous activities, but he pulled out before he could.

Without warning, he thrust into her, making her gasp his name. He gripped her hips, pounding relentlessly into her, causing waves of pleasure to ripple through them both.

He buried his face in her neck, biting the slightly salty skin. He pulled out for a brief moment, making her dig her nails into his biceps and thrust in again, making her see stars. Her orgasm came shortly after his, causing her to purr his name over and over again.

He wiped the sweat off her face, kissing her on the lips once more. "I think I've changed my mind."

"About?"

"You should definitely come around every practice."


End file.
